I-131-MIBG is a radiopharmaceutical that concentrates in neuroadrenergic tissue providing a cell-specific means of delivering radiation to neuroblastoma with relative sparing of tissue. This is a study of the safety and efficacy of intravenous administration of I-131-MIBG to patients with advanced neuroblastoma, one of the most lethal of childhood cancers.